Cat and Tori
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Tori make sure that her friend Cat get help to become an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Sam & Cat.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Mandy Kraus XXX, Jenna BabyofSex, UmaDick01, Fuck_Princess_Emma, Mike Runk and Anne Shithole.**

* * *

**Cat and Tori**

**Cat and her best friend Tori are eating sushi.**

"Tori, do you ever...uh...have sex?" says Cat.

"Yeah, sure. If I am dating a guy I'll let him fuck me. During my single days I use a dildo." says Tori.

"Okay. I'm still unfucked..." says Cat.

"Do you wanna change that?" says Tori.

"Sort of, but I am afraid of sex and porn." says Cat.

In her entire life so far, Cat has only seen one dick in real life and this was so much for her that she threw up and fainted.

"We can fix that." says Tori.

"How?" says Cat.

"I know this therapist who can help people with a fear of sexuality." says Tori.

"Nice...if it is a female therapist." says Cat.

"Relax. Her name's Rae Cordovah and she's awesome. She helped my cousin Molly to not be afraid of sex a few years ago." says Tori.

"Sweet. Perhaps she can help me too." says Cat.

"I believe she can, Cat." says Tori.

"Awesome. Does she have a phone number or web-site?" says Cat.

"You can call her on this number." says Tori as she write down the phone number to Rae Cordovah.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"No problem, you're my best friend." says Tori.

"I feel same for you." says Cat, all cutie cute.

"Cool." says Tori with a sweet smile.

2 weeks later, Cat enter the office of Rae Cordovah.

Cat wear a pink t-shirt and black baggy sweatpants and white sneakers.

She's nervous, but try to hide it. Cat is still mostly a kid in her heart and mind so her level of confidence is low, especially when she need to meet new people and even more if the person she's gonna meet is an adult.

"Hello, my name's Rae Cordovah. I am a therapist. Miss Vega told you about me, right? Have a seat and explain what you need help with, girl." says Rae.

"Uh...hi, me is Cat...Cat Valentine. And yes, Tori recommended you...she said that you can make me get rid of my fear of sex." says Cat as she take a seat on the white leather couch.

"I sure can help, Miss Valentine. Beautiful name. I've helped many young ladies find confidence to explore their own sexuality and reach maturity enough to try and have sex. Tell me, when someone talk about sex and porn, what's the first though that enters your brain?" says Rae.

"Me get dizzy and weak. I feel fear, big fear. Alos gets nervous." says Cat.

"Did you have a negative experience in your past that cause this fear?" says Rae.

"No. I was never...uh...violated or anything. I just feel that as a kid, sex is to creepy and dnagerous for me." says Cat.

"Kid...? You told me you're 18." says Rae.

"Yeah, but I still feel like am a kid. Unlike others my age I am not strong and mature. Trying to be, but it doesn't really work too much..." says Cat.

"Everyone grow up at their own rate. If you don't wanna be an adult yet, you can allow yourself a year or two more of childhood and begin your true adult life when you turn 20." says Rae.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"So, I assume you're a virgin and have no sexual or romantic experience, is that correct, Miss Valentine?" says Rae.

"Almost. I have kissed a couple boys and I love to flirt, but that's all. No boys have ever seen me naked and I do not play with myself or watch porn or suck penis and such. My friends Samantha and Jade do plenty of things like that, but little me never does." says Cat.

"Don't feel forced to have sex because your friends do. Only do what you feel ready for. To rush into sexuality as a result of peer pressure is never a good idea." says Rae.

"Okay. It's not peer pressure. Me really do wanna try sex, even though I am afraid. Please help." says Cat.

"I will help you, Cat. Let me say, sex isn't a thing to be afraid of. Sex is natural and can be very nice if done properly. You need to try and relax. And if you wanna have sex with another person, do it with someone you are sure you can trust." says Rae.

"Me think I wanna start slow with just myself, doing...uh...what's the word...?" says Cat.

"Masturbation?" says Rae.

"Yeah, that. I wanna try that first before I jump into bed with another real person." says Cat.

"I understand. Masturbation is a nice way to learn what you love when i comes to sex in the beginning. You can use your fingers to touch your vagina, but if you wanna do a bit more advanced masturbation, you can buy a sex toy, such as a dilod, vibro egg or whatever you prefer." says Rae.

"Fingers will be good, I guess...me don't wanna use any toys in my...uh...vagina." says Cat. "Sex toys...me don't like them. They make me nervous. I am afraid of them." says Cat.

"They might seem creepy for a girl such as you, who's never used one, but if you use them the right way they are safe and can bring very nice pleasure." says Rae.

"Oh...okay." says Cat.

"You do not need to feel obligated to use sex toys. Plenty of girls are more than fine with simply using their fingers to pleasure themselves." says Rae.

"Do you use sex toys?" says Cat.

"I do. I love big dick so I own a gig sexy black dildo." says Rae.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yes. My husband is a black macho man with a big strong dick, but when he's not home and I am horny my dildo is always there to give me what I need." says Rae.

"Okay." says Cat.

"His dick looks like this." says Rae as she display a photo of her husband's big erect dick on her computer.

"Uh...yeah..." says Cat, feeling dizzy and weak.

"Sorry." says Rae as she undisplay the photo. "I thought you could take the experience of seeing that, though clearly I was wrong."

"I'm fine...no, me isn't..." says Cat, feeling sick.

"Here." says Rae as she give Cat a glass of water.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"Okay. You're more innocent than I thought at first. We'll take it slow, baby steps, as some would call it." says Rae.

"Nice. How do we begin?" says Cat.

"By you telling me a bit more about what minor experience you have." says Rae.

"Like I said, I've kissed two boys so far and I think it's fun to flirt, but that's as far as I've ever gone. I don't let boys touch me on by butt or my...uh...breasts." says Cat.

"Ever seen a naked boy in real life?" says Rae.

"Once and it made me puke and faint." says Cat.

"I understand. How did the boy react?" says Rae.

"Well, he was unhappy, of course, that seeing him nude made me sick and all. I did so not become his girlfriend in any sense of the word." says Cat.

"How long ago was this?" says Rae.

"Little over a year, I think..." says Cat.

"And it happened where?" says Rae.

"In his bedroom." says Cat.

"That must have been extremely awkward and embarrassing." says Rae.

"Yes, I did almost pee in my panties." says Cat.

"Was the boy same age as you?" says Rae.

"No. He was a couple years older." says Cat.

"Okay, let's begin. In order to get rid of your fear of sex you must try to convince yourself that there's no reason to be afraid." says Rae.

"Not so easy..." says Cat.

"Indeed, but you shouldn't give up." says Rae.

"Yeah, but I am not as cool and confident as my 3 BFFs are." says Cat.

"Are you sure?" says Rae.

"I'm very sure. They're awesome women and I'm just a little girl." says Cat.

"I don't think you're weak." says Rae.

"Thanks, but me is weak like small child." says Cat.

"You should have a more positive opinion about yourself, girl." says Rae.

"Me will try..." says Cat.

"This is a vagina. The part here is called a clitoris." says Rae as she display a diagram of a pussy on the computer. "Usually a vagina is rather tight, but it can expant quite a bit, such as when a girl is horny."

"Horny? I've never been horny, but my friends Jade and Sam are, often." says Cat.

"Are you sure you've never been horny?" says Rae.

"Yes, very sure. I don't know what it is like." says Cat.

"It feels very good. The specifics is not exactly the same for everyone, but it is a positive feeling. I do hope you'll get to experience it." says Rae.

Later, when she get home, Cat drink some tea.

"Maybe I should try..." says Cat.

She is talking about masturbation.

Thanks to the therapy she understands the basics of it.

She walk into her bedroom, switch on her laptop, goes to a porn web-site, takes off her baggy black pants and her panties and get into the bed.

On the computer screen is a picture of a man fucking a sexy blonde girl.

Cat try to play with her clit.

It feels good and she get horny for the very first time in her life.

"Kinda see now why Jade and Sam do this so much!" moans Cat.

This is something she used to be so afraid of, but now she realize that is is so much fun and very nice.

"Maybe this..." moans Cat as she start to gently and slowly finger-fuck her pussy.

Sam and Jade would be very surprised if they could see Cat right now.

Jade and Sam almost think that Cat is asexual.

"Awww...mmmm!" moans Cat.

She is happy.

20 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans a very happy Cat as she get her first orgasm and it feels wonderful and cozy for her.

The next day.

"I...uh...masturbated..." says Cat.

"Really? Nice!" says Sam.

"Yeah. Tori recommended a therapist that now help me to stop being afraid of sex and porn." says Cat.

"Awesome. I'm glad you're finally about to become a woman." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Cat, being a nervous.

"Chill, my friend. There's nothin' bad 'bout being sexual. I am sexual and you are still friends with me and you've been friends with Jade for a long time, right? Sex is very good." says Sam.

"Yes, it's true that Jade's been my buddy for years. And when I masturbated it felt good." says Cat, trying to be less shy.

"Did ya have an orgasm?" says Sam.

"I think so..." says Cat.

"Sweet. If ya need sex toys I know where to buy 'em from, kid." says Sam.

"Thanks, but I stick with fingers for now." says Cat.

"Guess that makes sense for a newbie. Let me know if ya need sex toys though. As your friend I will help ya get some." says Sam.

"Nice of you, Sam." says Cat.

"Well, what can I say? I'm not evil, ya know." says Sam.

3 hours later.

"So you're trying to learn about sex?" says Jade.

"I am. Going in therapy, on suggestion by Tori." says Cat.

"Alright. Myself isn't a big fan of therapists, they can discover secrets I'd prefer to keep private, but I am glad you wanna stop being afraid of sex." says Jade.

"Thanks, Jade." says Cat.

"No problem, Cat." says Jade.

"Cute." says Cat.

"Yeah, I guess so..." says Jade.

Jade drink some beer.

Cat eat a cookie.

"Cat, what type of masturbation did you try? Dildo? Vibro egg? Buttplug?" says Jade.

"Just fingers." says Cat.

"Wanna borrow a dildo?" says Jade.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." says Cat.

"Okay then, girl." says Jade.

"Yeah." says Cat.

The next day.

"Thanks, Tori. The therapist is awesome. Here." says Cat as she give Tori a white teddy bear.

"Very sweet. I'm glad Rae can help you, Cat." says Tori.

"She's building up my confidence. I'm taking step 1 to being adult like you, Jade and Sam." says Cat.

"Good." says Tori.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"I think it's good that you're gonna leave your childhood behind." says Tori.

"With help from everyone that care, maybe I can." says Cat.

"Don't worry. I'm certain that you'll be able to do it." says Tori.

"Nice that you believe so." says Cat.

"My friend, I have faith in you." says Tori.

"Awesome." says Cat.

"True." says Tori.

Cat feel happy to have Tori as a friend.

The next day, Cat enter Rae's office again.

"Hello, Cat. Today we'll continue." says Rae.

"Okay." says Cat with a cute smile.

"So, tell me, did you try to masturbate?" says Rae.

"Yes, like you suggested and it was so nice." says Cat.

"Good. I knew you'd enjoy it, girl." says Rae.

"Me did enjoy." says Cat.

"Alright. Today we're going to start by watching this little piece." says Rae as she start a video on her computer.

It is a video of an 18 year old girl who masturbate with a pink dildo.

"This should be a goal for you. I know that you don't feel ready to try such a thing yet, but having a goal to work towards is good and I think this is a perfect one for you." says Rae.

"Uh...okay. We can set such a goal for little me." says Cat.

"Nice. Pay attention, watch how the girl in the video use the dildo to pleasure herself. Seems sexy, right?" says Rae.

"Maybe..." says Cat.

"Relax. Try to remain calm." says Rae.

"I try." says Cat.

"Most girls your age has masturbated like that." says Rae.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yes. Of course you're not the only one who's never done so, but I'm pretty sure that the majority of 18 year old girls has used a dildo, at least once." says Rae.

"I understand. I am an exception." says Cat.

"No, not necessarily. You're free to be who you truly are." says Rae.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cat, all cutie cute.

"Have your friends ever used dildos?" says Rae.

"Yes." says Cat.

"Then they can teach you some things." says Rae.

"I guess..." says Cat.

"Don't worry." says Rae.

"Okay..." says Cat.

"You can relax here." says Rae.

"Relaxing." says Cat, doing her best to relax.

"Good." says Rae.

The video ends.

"Now, just hold this dildo in your hand. No more, just hold it." says Rae as she grab a green dildo and hands it to Cat.

"No fear." mumbles Cat, trying to be confident as she slowly grasp the shiny neon-green dildo.

"Good." says Rae.

Cat suddenly has a firm hold of the dildo with her hand.

She smile, too her own and Rae's surprise.

"That's not too creepy, is it?" says Rae.

"No. I kinda thought it'd be, but it's fine." says Cat.

"Alright, good." says Rae.

"I hope this dildo's never been inside someone." says Cat.

"Don't worry. It's a new dildo. Never been used." says Rae.

"Thanks goodness for that." says Cat.

"I would never force you to touch a dildo that's someone masturbated with." says Rae.

"Sweet." says Cat.

Cat gives the dildo back to Rae.

"Now, let's see if you know what this is." says Rae as she place a condom on the table.

"Looks like a black balloon." says Cat as she giggle a bit.

"It's a condom." says Rae.

"What's a condom?" says Cat confused.

"A male wear it on his penis when having sex with a female. It prevents sperm from going into the vagina." says Rae.

"Oh...I thought there was something else. My friend Sam told me that she use pills." says Cat.

"That's also an option." says Rae.

"So my friend isn't being a liar?" says Cat.

"She's not. Some women prefer to use pills for protection, but some want the man to wear a condom." says Rae.

"What do you prefer?" says Cat.

"Pills, actually." says Rae.

"Doesn't it feel disgusting to get the sperm in you?" says Cat.

"I happen to love it very much." says Rae.

"For real...?" says Cat.

"Yeah." says Rae.

"Okay. I would not want a guy to...uh...cum in me." says Cat.

"Then condoms are for you." says Rae.

"Are those good...?" says Cat.

"Condoms usually don't cause any problems." says Rae.

"That's sweet." says Cat.

"Indeed, Cat." says Rae.

Cat sees a vibro egg among some stuff on a table and ask "What's that...?"

"A vibro egg. It is a sex toy. To use it you'd insert it into your vagina and it vibrate to give pleasure." says Rae.

"Vibrations? Wouldn't that kinda hurt?" says Cat.

"No, not at all." says Rae.

Later when she get home, Cat eat a sandwich and drink tea.

She think about what Rae taught her.

2 hours later, Tori visit.

"How's therapy going?" says Tori.

"Pretty good. I learned about protection today." says Cat.

"Such as condoms and pills?" says Tori.

"Yes." says Cat.

"Good. To be protected is important." says Tori.

"Okay." says Cat.

Cat pour some tea for Tori.

"I ran into Jade at the mall, she said she was buying a gift for you." says Tori.

"Sweet. I wonder what it is." says Cat, all cutie cute.

"Jade didn't tell me." says Tori.

"Alright." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Tori.

Tori wear a white t-shirt, black leather tights, pink shoes and a white leather jacket.

Cat wear a pink dress.

"I'm glad therapy's going well for you, Cat." says Tori.

"Okay. Sweet." says Cat.

"Yeah." says Tori.

"Did you hear that Sam's got a job?" says Cat.

"I did. Jade told me." says Tori.

"Nice." says Cat.

"Wanna go with me to Florida next week?" says Tori.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Good. We'll leave on Monday morning." says Tori.

"Going there for work?" says Cat.

"Exactly. I have a meeting with Beyoncé." says Tori.

"Really? Can you get me her autograph?" says Cat.

"Maybe." says Tori.

The next day.

Cat is once again in Rae's office for more therapy.

"Today we'll talk about blowjobs." says Rae.

"What is that...?" says Cat.

"Perhaps you've heard about it from your sexual friends. It is when a girl suck a man's penis." says Rae.

"Sam and Jade does that often." says Cat.

"Do they like it?" says Rae.

"Yes." says Cat.

"Do you wish to try yourself...?" says Rae.

"Not really..." says Cat.

"Okay. I'm gonna show you how it's done though." says Rae, using a dildo to show how to give a blowjob.

"Disgusting if that'd been a real penis..." says Cat.

"Is this freaking you out?" says Rae.

"Yeah, a little..." says Cat.

"Sorry." says Rae as she stop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for not doing more." says Cat.

"I'm sorry that you feel uncomfortable, Cat." says Rae.

"Me is so weak..." says Cat.

"You're not weak, trust me." says Rae.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Sure. You simply lack confidence." says Rae.

"Can I get it...?" says Cat.

"Yes, it is possible for you to build up enough confidence to be equal with your friends." says Rae.

"Little weak me can do that?" says Cat, all insecure.

"Of course. And don't think of yourself as a weak person." says Rae.

"I try, but I've been called a weak girl for long time." says Cat.

"Attempt to focus on something sweet and fun." says Rae.

"Okay..." says Cat, thinking about candy and her beloved plush animal.

"Explain what you feel this very moment. Close your eyes and tell me the first thing that coems to mind." says Rae.

"Pink candy...and my cutie plush animal." says Cat.

"What plush animal do you own?" says Rae.

"I have a purple giraffe plushie." says Cat with a smile.

"Cute." says Rae.

"Yeah!" says a happy Cat.

"Keep talking." says Rae.

"Me feel more relaxed." says Cat.

"That's wonderful. You may open your eyes now." says Rae.

Cat slowly open her eyes.

"Very good." says Rae.

"Uh...thanks." says Cat.

"Now you've taken an important step towards confidence." says Rae.

"Cute." says Cat.

"Next time we'll continue." says Rae.

2 weeks later.

"Today we'll work more on building some confidence within you, Cat." says Rae.

"How?" says Cat.

"Let's attempt to find the source of your insecurities." says Rae.

"I've always been shy, as long as I can remember." says Cat.

"Any exception?" says Rae.

"Kinda...sometimes me flirt with boys, but no more." says Cat.

"When you flirt with boys, how does that make you feel...?" says Rae.

"Cute, fun and happy." says Cat.

"That's good." says Rae.

"Would someone ever bully you or something similar in the past...? Such things can cause people to become shy and insecure." says Rae.

"No. Mom and dad has been nice to me." says Cat.

"Okay. Some people can be shy by nature and you seem to be like that." says Rae. "I also sense some hidden potential though. That part of you simply haven't been given a chance to shine."

"Me hope you're right." says Cat.

"You sound a bit more confident already, Cat." says Rae.

"Thanks." says Cat. "I really wanna be confident."

"I can tell your desire to gain confidence is solid and true." says Rae.

"Yay." says Cat in a very adorable little kid voice.

"Plenty of people find it more easy to be confident by trying to focus on everything that's positive in their life." says Rae.

"My friends care about me and I go to a nice school and such." says Cat with a cute smile.

"Good." says Rae.

"Uh...thanks." says Cat.

"Do you have any primary skills?" says Rae.

"I can sing and dance. I also play a little bit of guitar." says Cat.

"What guitar do you own?" says Rae.

"I have an old acoustic." says Cat.

"Bring it next time and play a song for me." says Rae.

"Okay." says Cat.

The next time.

Cat open her guitar case and pull out her guitar.

She start to play and sing.

_**Me is cute and very sweet.**_

_**I am a little girl.**_

_**The sun shine, high above.**_

_**Happy is what I am.**_

_**Don forget, me is cute.**_

_**You can see the light.**_

_**Afraid, me is at night.**_

_**I'm just a kid.**_

_**Awwwww!**_

"Beauitful." sayts Rae.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"You're welcome. The only thing I wanna mention is that you're not little and simply a child, as you sing. You're an adult." says Rae.

"I don't feel like an adult." says Cat.

"Perhaps so, but you are an adult. Simply an insecure one." says Rae.

"Okay..." says Cat.

"Try to think of yourself as a mature person." says Rae.

"No sure I can..." says Cat.

"At least try." says Rae.

"I will." says Cat.

"Could you play something more mature?" says Rae.

"Uh...me can try. Mom like this song." says Cat as she start to play.

"Very beautiful." says Rae when song comes to an end.

"Thanks." says Cat with a cutie cute smile.

"I think you should learn more mature songs. That style of music fit you really well." says Rae.

"Nice, but I love kid music." says Cat.

"You can like both." says Rae.

"Good idea." says Cat.

"Now we'll move on t another step." says Rae.

This makes Cat nervous.

Rae notice this and says "Don't worry. Relax."

Cat try to relax.

"Look at these items. Do you know what they are?" says Rae as she open a display case, revealing a dildo, a butt-plug and a vibro egg.

"Not sure. My friend Sam has things like that." says Cat.

"This is a dildo, this is a butt-plug and this is a vibro egg." says Rae.

"Oh..." says Cat, getting a bit afraid.

"You don't need to feel fear. I won't ask you to even touch these items today. We simply need to see how much you know about them and what they're meant to be used for." says Rae.

"First one...me has seen Sam use one of those. It is slided into...the hole between a female person's legs, right...?" says Cat.

"Correct. Good. Do you know what the second item is?" says Rae.

"I've seen a similar thing in Sam's collection of adult stuff, but I don't know anything about it." says Cat.

"Okay. What about the third and final one?" says Rae.

"That looks like somethng you'd hang in a christmas tree." says Cat.

"It is not. That's a vibro egg." says Rae.

"Vibro?" says Cat confused.

"Yes. There's a vibration-function in it." says Rae.

"Why?" says Cat.

"Girls and women will have this egg in the vagina." says Rae.

"Ewww! Me don't wanna have vibration there!" says Cat in fear.

"Well, a lot of people love that." says Rae.

"OMG...!" says Cat, getting weak and dizzy.

Rae close the display case.

"Calm down...breath slowly." says Rae.

"I try..." says Cat, trying to calm down.

5 minutes later, Cat is calm again.

"Now we'll see if you know what this is." says Rae as she put up a photo on her computer.

It's a photo of a splash of male cum.

"Me don't know." says Cat.

"Well, okay. It is sperm or cum, as some people call it. During male orgasm, this will come out from the penis." says Rae.

"Ewww! Disgusting..." says Cat, feeling dizzy.

"Not really. It's a natural thing." says Rae.

"I can't look at that more." says Cat.

"Then let's look at this instead." says Rae as she switch to a close-up photo of a woman's clitoris.

"Uh...what's that...?" says a confused Cat.

"It is a clitoris." says Rae.

"Me don't know what a clitoris is..." says Cat.

"You have one. It can be found just above your vagina." says Rae.

"Oh...what does it do?" says Cat.

"If touched properly it can make you feel sexual pleasure." says Rae.

"Oh...is that why my friend Sam often rub herself there?" says Cat.

"Yes. Many girls and women enjoy that very much, including me." says Rae.

"I've never done such a thing." says Cat.

"Try it sometime if you'd like. It's safe and totally normal." says Rae.

"And super ewwww!" says Cat, who still mostly have a kid-mind and is afraid of sexuality.

"Relax." says Rae.

Cat try to relax.

"I think that's enough for today. I'll see you on Friday." says Rae.

"Okay." says Cat.

2 hours later.

"So, tell me, Cat...how does the therapy go?" says Tori.

"Both bad and good." says Cat.

"Explain, please." says Tori.

"The therapist is sweet, but sometimes some of the stuff she show me are very creepy and way too adult-like for me." says Cat.

"She's only trying to help you. Everything she show you is meant to help." says Tori.

"Okay, Tori." says Cat.

"Yeah, girl." says Tori.

"I don't think I can ever be an adult..." says Cat.

"Never give up. You'll become an adult soon." says Tori.

"You sure?" says Cat.

"Of course. Everyone grow up, it simply takes a bit longer for some." says Tori.

"Me hope so." says Cat.

On Friday, Cat return to Rae's office for more therapy.

"Alright, Cat. Today we'll continue where we ended last time." says Rae.

"Uh...okay..." says Cat.

"Would you love to be able to show yourself naked in front of a guy?" says Rae.

"Not sure." says Cat.

"You like music, right? Some girls feel more comfortable to show their body to a guy if it's done to music." says Rae.

"What...?" says Cat.

"Like a striptease thing." says Rae.

"Me don't know what that is..." says Cat.

"It is when a girl or woman dance off her clothes in a sexy way in front of a guy she love." says Rae.

"Uh...do anyone really love that?" says Cat.

"Yeah, many people love a good sexy strip show." says Rae.

"It sounds weird." says Cat.

"Tell me why." says Rae.

"Using sweet music to do dirty sex stuff sounds so bad." says Cat.

"Okay, but it's not wrong. It's actually a lot of fun." says Rae.

"Really?" says Cat.

"Yes." says Rae.

"What music do people use for that...?" says Cat.

"Here's an example of typical strip music." says Rae as she switch on a sexy piece of music on her stereo.

"Hold on...me have heard this song. Sam and Jade listen to it sometimes." says Cat.

"Jade and Sam are your friends, I assume..." says Rae.

"Yeah, two of my best buddies." says Cat.

"Okay." says Rae.

"They're awesome." says Cat.

"I'm glad you have friends." says Rae. "That can help on your road to confidence and maturity."

"Alright." says Cat. "I hope so."

"Don't worry. I truly believe you'll be fine." says Rae.

"Nice." says Cat.

"You sound less shy now. That's good." says Rae.

"Thanks." says Cat.

2 weeks later.

"I'm pleased that you've made a lot of progress, Cat." says Rae.

"Awww. Thanks." says Cat.

"You should be ready for this. I've set you up on a surprise date with a guy your age. He's a good person and very nice." says Rae.

"OMG...me is too weak!" says Cat, getting nervous and dizzy.

"Breath, like we practiced." says Rae.

Cat breath and try to stay calm.

"I do understand that you are nervous, but I also think that this can be a good experience for you." says Rae.

"Then I'll try it." says Cat.

The next day.

Cat wear a sweet outfit as she enter Magnolia Diner.

She take a seat by a table and wait.

12 minutes later.

"Hi. Are you Cat Valentine?" says a guy as he walk up to Cat's table.

"Yes, me is Cat." says Cat with a cute smile.

She is happy. The guy seem nice.

"Okay. I'm Kevin Dragonica." says the guy.

"Interesting name. have a seat." says Cat.

Kevin takes a seat by Cat's table.

"You're cute." says Kevin.

"Awww! Thanks." says Cat with a cutie smile.

"No problem, girl." says Kevin.

"Yay." says Cat, happy that Kevin is a nice handsome guy.

Cat flirt a bit.

"Seems like you're having a good time." says Kevin.

"Me is happy...are you?" says Cat.

"Yeah, I'm happy. You're sweet and cute." says Kevin.

"Nice." says Cat.

"Indeed, Cat." says Kevin.

It goes very well for Cat, who is able to be at least a little confident. Confident enough to flirt and talk.

"Do you like music?" says Cat.

"Yes. I sing and play electric guitar." says Kevin.

"Cool." says Cat.

"Thank you." says Kevin.

"You're welcome." says Cat.

The next day.

"Cat, well done. You made it through your first real date with a guy and you didn't mess up." says Rae.

"Thanks. It was fun. Kevin's a sweet guy." says Cat.

"I understand you did flirt with him. Is that true?" says Rae.

"True, yeah." says Cat.

"Very good. I'm glad you had fun with him." says Rae.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Would you like a second date with Kevin? If so, I can tell him that." says Rae.

"Need to think a bit. Me don't wanna rush into anything." says Cat.

"I understand. And what you said just now was mature and smart. You make me proud." says Rae.

"Thanks." says a happy Cat.

Rae is happy as well.

"Let me know once you've decided what you wanna do." says Rae.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Now, we're going to continue." says Rae.

"Alright." says Cat, trying to be a bit confident.

"Are you aware of what an orgasm is?" says Rae.

"Sam use that word a lot, but me isn't sure what it means." says Cat.

"Then you can have her tell you about it." says Rae.

"I'll ask her to tell me later." says Cat.

"Nice. Do you know what a fuck is?" says Rae.

"Sam and Jade use that word too. Not sure what is means..." says Cat.

"Fuck is a slightly raw word for having sex." says Rae.

"Ewww!" says Cat, still mostly afraid of sex.

"Don't worry. I will not ask you to do something you're not ready for yet." says Rae.

"Okay. Thanks." says Cat as she relax.

"I'm glad you can relax, girl. Tell me what you know about sex so I can be sure exactly how much knowledge you actually have." says Rae.

"Me know very little. I know that when a guy and girl have sex, the guy put his penis in the girl's vagina and that sex can make a girl pregnant. That's kinda all little me know." says Cat.

"At least you know that. It's better than nothing." says Rae.

"Yeah, I guess..." says Cat.

"Are you having feelings for Kevin?" says Rae.

"Maybe. He's a very sweet guy and unlike someguys he didn't try to do dirty stuff on me so I think he's awesome." says Cat.

"If you do develop feelings for him, let me know. he told me that he really like you. He's not had a girlfriend in over 2 years and he'd love a sweet cute girl like you." says Rae.

"Cool." says Cat.

22 minutes later.

"Now you know how to kiss a guy and some romantic phrases to use." says Rae.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"I'm glad you're making solid progress, Cat." says Rae.

"Thank you." says Cat, all cutie cute.

"I think we should end for today." says Rae.

"What are we gonna do enxt time?" says Cat.

"That's a surprise." says Rae.

"Cute." says Cat.

2 months later.

"Cat, you've now truly earned the right to refer to yourself as an adult." sasy Rae.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"I am proud of you. Over the past two months you've finally become a boy's girlfriend, had sex and started taking driver lessons." says Rae.

"Well done, Cat." says Tori.

"Awww! Thanks, my friend." says Cat.

Cat and Tori hug each other.

The guy that Cat is now dating is Kevin and it is also him that she has had sex with 4 times.

"I'm glad therapy helped you." says Tori.

"Me too." says Cat.

"Wonderful." says Tori.

The next day.

Cat, Tori and Trina eat dinner to celebrate that Cat has become an adult.

"Cat, we're all happy that you've grown up for real. I'm sure that I speak for Sam and Jade as well, even though they're not here right now." says Tori.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"Jade and Sam are happy. Tey told me so." says Trina.

"That's wonderful." says Tori.

"Yeah, so sweet." says Cat.

"Indeed, my friend." says Tori.

"Cat, are you and Kevin still a couple?" says Trina.

"Yes. He's really nice to me." says Cat.

"Okay." says Trina.

"I'm glad you and Kevin are together." says Tori.

"Alright." says Cat.

"Tori, Cat and Trina starts to eat.

The food is sushi.

"This taste damn good." says Trina.

"Yeah." says Tori.

"Me like too." says Cat.

"Awesome." says Tori.

"Yay." says a happy Cat.

At the same time, Sam and Jade watch porn in Jade's bedroom.

They watch the porn on Jade's HD TV.

"Sexy." says Sam.

"Yeah. Fucking great." says Jade.

Both women have a hand down in their baggy sweatpants, finger-fucking their slutty wet pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam and Jade.

They are horny.

"Damn, yes!" moans Jade.

"So sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Jade.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Sam.

40 minutes later, Sam and Jade reach orgasm.

They both squirt sexy.

At the same time, Cat, Tori and Trina still eat.

"Cat, do you love Kevin?" says Tori.

"Yeah, me is in love with him." says Cat.

"That's truly wonderful." says Tori.

"Okay." says Cat, all cute.

The next day.

"Cat, you're so sexy." says Kevin.

"Thanks." says Cat.

Kevin gives Cat a kiss.

"I love you." says Kevin.

"I love you." says Cat.

"Awesome." says Kevin.

"Yay." says Cat.

"Wanna have sex?" says Kevin.

"Yeah. That'd be sweet." says Cat.

"Okay." says Kevin.

Kevin and Cat walk into Kevin's bedroom.

"Is your pussy wet, baby?" says Kevin.

"It's getting there." says Cat.

Cat smile, no longer afraid of sex.

"Alright." says Kevin as he drop his baggy green sweatpants.

"Yeah." says Cat as she roll up her skirt, takes off her panties and sit down on the bed.

"Nice." says Kevin as he sit down next to Cat and start to gently rub her left knee, making her horny.

When she is horny eough, Cat lean back on the bed.

Kevin put a condom on his dick and slide his dick into Cat's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm!" moans a horny Cat.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Kevin, being very horny too.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Cat.

"Yeah!" moans Kevin.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Cat with a cute smile.

Cat is not afraid of sex anymore. She can truly enjoy it now.

"Fuck me!" moans Cat.

Kevin fuck harder.

Cat enjoy it.

"Yay!" moans a happy Cat.

Cat is happy to be a true adult, having left most of her childish traits behind, only keeping a few.

"Your pussy is so damn soft and sexy!" moans Kevin, all horny.

"Thanks!" moans Cat with a sexy smile.

"I love fucking you!" moans Kevin.

"I love this too!" moans Cat.

"Hard to believe that I'm having sex right now with a chick who used to have sex phobia!" moans Kevin.

"My fear is 100 % gone!" moans Cat.

"Okay! Awesome!" moans Kevin.

21 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, here I cum!" moans Kevin as he cum.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm.

Kevin pull out his dick from Cat's pussy, takes off the condom, throw it into the trashcan and then pull his pants back up.

"Thanks for having sex with me." says Cat.

"No problem, girl. Thanks for letting me." says Kevin.

"You're my guy so you and only you get to have sex with me." says Cat.

"It's an honor to be the first and only guy to fuck your cute pussy." says Kevin.

"Okay. Sweet." says Cat as she put her pink panties back on and let her skirt down again so she look normal and nobody can tell that she's just had sex.

Cat gives Kevin a sweet romantic kiss.

The next day.

Cat and Tori eat lunch.

"So, Cat, what's it like for you being an adult in every possible way?" says Tori.

"I enjoy it. Some things are taking time getting used to, but there's no big problems. An I have Kevin to help me." says Cat.

"Let things take the time needed. Don't rush things." says Tori.

"Thanks." says Cat.

"You're my friend. I want you to be happy and safe." says Tori.

"Okay, Tori." says Cat with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Tori.

"Yay." says Cat.

"I'm most pleased that Rae was able to help you." says Tori.

"Alright." says Cat.

"It's truly wonderful that you're an adult now." says Tori.

"Yeah." says Cat.

"Now we can finally go out to a bar for adults together and get a drink." says Tori.

"Yes." says Cat.

"Are you free tomorrow night? I know this wonderful Italian bar on RoseLake Lane." says Tori.

"Sure. I've no plans then." says Cat.

"Good. Wear something sophisticated. It's a pretty fancy bar." says Tori.

"Okay." says Cat.

"Sweet." says Tori.

"Yay." says Cat.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
